<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inadvertent Objectives by radovanryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711321">Inadvertent Objectives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn'>radovanryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Axel/Luxord (implied), M/M, Massage, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Piercings, Sharing a Bed, Wingman Axel, office politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/radovanryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Castle That Never Was has unexpectedly flooded, forcing the Organization to double-up for the night. Xigbar is Saïx's roommate for the evening, yet despite all the work he has left to do, the Diviner isn't complaining. Curious, isn't it? [358/2 era, pre-CoM]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Saïx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inadvertent Objectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxubar/gifts">luxubar</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This gift was written for the wonderful and insanely talented Kait (<a href="https://twitter.com/uultima_">@uultima_</a>) and Ari (<a href="https://twitter.com/xigithy">@xigithy</a>) to celebrate their anniversary, and marks the first time I have written anything *not* explicitly focused on Axel/Lea for this fandom. (And to think, I'm posting this during His month, too! For shame, Illia, for shame...)</p>
<p><i>Please Note:</i> While it is not outright stated (hence, the lack of tag), Saïx is imagined and written here as a transmale character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day. A <em> long </em>day, one which had seen Saïx up before dawn (if such a thing existed in the World That Never Was, that is) correcting his comrades’ various missteps and putting out proverbial fires before the Superior caught wind of their collective incompetence and saw them all reduced to mindless Dusks.</p>
<p>(<em>Honestly</em>, what in Kingdom Hearts had possessed Luxord to operate an illicit piercing business across <em> six different worlds </em>?)</p>
<p>All that, on top of his own reconnaissance mission, left Saïx tired and sore—and thus wholly unprepared for the widespread chaos that had befallen the Castle in his absence.</p>
<p>As expected, Saïx found Xigbar in the middle of the mess, a sardonic grin spread across his scarred face. “Red threw another temper tantrum, and set off the sprinklers. <em> Again, </em>” Xigbar explained. Despite the bedlam, the freeshooter looked oddly unscathed and—Saïx cocked a suspicious eyebrow—relaxed. “Half our quarters got flooded, including yours truly,” Xigbar said, adding, “Hope you don’t snore.”</p>
<p>“Not that I see how that information is relevant or of any interest to you,” Saïx replied. “But I do not.” A crew of Dusks rushed by, each carrying a heavy load of mops, buckets, and various cleaning supplies. “Where’s Axel?”</p>
<p>“Last I saw, he was hiding out in Luxord’s room. If you ask me—” (Saïx had not.) “—I think the both of ‘em wanted to steer clear of you until all this is under control, which, lucky for them, it is.”</p>
<p>“I highly doubt that.”</p>
<p>“What, you don’t believe me? Here,” Xigbar said, handing Saïx a repurposed mission log. “Think of it as a team building exercise. We’ll all be doubling up tonight, maybe tomorrow night if the Dancers start slacking.”</p>
<p>Saïx skimmed Xigbar’s list of room assignments, and wondered if perhaps the older Nobody was <em> actively </em> plotting the Organization’s destruction from within. “I suspect they will be more preoccupied with protecting Demyx from Vexen’s wrath,” he commented. Although heartless, Saïx nevertheless feared for Xemnas’s continued (non)existence with Larxene for a temporary roommate. At least Zexion and Marluxia would not actively attempt to annihilate one another, although it was possible Xaldin and Lexaeus could polish off the Castle’s entire stockpile of brandy.</p>
<p>(Fortunately, Saïx kept his own emergency—not to mention <em> pricier</em>—stores safety stashed away in his proof.)</p>
<p>“<em>Ahem. </em>”</p>
<p>Saïx glanced up, meeting Xigbar’s unimpressed gaze. “You think after I spent hours cleaning up <em> your </em>lackey’s mess, I’m gonna wait around while you waste time writing reports that no one’s going to read? As if!”</p>
<p>Saïx stared blankly at Xigbar, but when it became clear to him that the freeshooter wasn’t about to budge, he capitulated. “Follow me,” he said, turning on his heel so quickly Xigbar missed how Saïx’s lips had quirked into the tiniest smirk. </p>
<p>To Xigbar’s (remembered) surprise, Saïx’s quarters were not stuffed floor-to-ceiling with unfinished reports and unfiled receipts. Instead, it was a rather tasteful—if austere—space complete with a simple desk, a walk-in closet and <em> en suite </em> bath, and a larger-than-expected bed. “Figured I’d be walking into a fire hazard,” Xigbar remarked, arms folded as he surveyed the room.</p>
<p>“I don’t make it a habit of bringing my work here, if I can help it,” Saïx replied. Still, there was a <em> hint </em> of annoyance in his tone as he laid several folders out across his otherwise-empty desk. “If I cannot, as you suggest, control my <em> personal </em>fire hazard, then I can at least aspire to protect my own possessions from untimely immolation.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha.” Xigbar rolled his shoulders, then wandered the perimeter of the room as Saïx watched, bemused. “Good thing neither of us have hearts,” he added. “Otherwise, this might be awkward.”</p>
<p>Unbothered, Saïx shrugged. “Heart or no, I don’t consider this set of circumstances problematic. Unfortunate, perhaps, but such is often the case where Axel’s erratic nature is concerned.”</p>
<p>Xigbar <em> hummed </em> in agreement, distracted as he continued his snooping. After deciding that Xigbar was sufficiently entertained for the moment, Saïx took a seat at his desk and opened the first folder, only to be visually assaulted by Vexen’s atrocious handwriting. (The scientist deserved to spend <em> several </em> nights with Demyx, Saïx thought, already wondering how he could ensure Vexen’s were the last quarters repaired.)</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t bring work home with you?” Xigbar asked, interrupting Saïx’s ruminations with his smug tone. Privately, Saïx mused if this would, ultimately, be worth it— or if perhaps he should retreat to the Gray Area with his paperwork. </p>
<p>Instead, he replied, “I was under the impression you did not wish to, what was it? ‘Wait around’ while I finished my duties before retiring for the evening.”</p>
<p>“Bingo, Bluebell. And yet, here I am. Waiting.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me ‘Bluebell’.” Saïx pursed his lips, then returned to Vexen’s barely-legible report. “I’m afraid you will have to occupy yourself, unless <em> you </em> would like to complete these—” A portal opened in front of Saïx, interrupting him mid-sentence as Xigbar reached through the void and stole several files off Saïx’s desk before the younger Nobody could react.</p>
<p>“Let’s see what we’ve got here,” Xigbar muttered, eye darting back-and-forth across Vexen’s report before unceremoniously crumbling it into a ball, which he then tossed over his shoulder into the wastepaper basket without looking. </p>
<p>Saïx balked, “What are you—”</p>
<p>“Trust me, Bluebell,” Xigbar replied, too focused to notice Saïx’s glowering. “I’ve been reading Vexen’s reports since you were still snooping around with Flamesilocks. All the big guy upstairs wants to know is whether or not ol’ Freeze has fixed the replica program yet. He hasn’t. Next!” The entire folder fell to the floor as Saïx watched, dumbstruck, as Xigbar quickly skimmed Marluxia’s latest survey.</p>
<p>“Marluxia still thinks we haven’t caught onto his and Larxene’s little scheme,” he said, and with a nod to Saïx, added, “Better let Red know we might need his… <em> services </em>, sooner or later.”</p>
<p>Stunned, Saïx nodded. “I shall… relieve him of his duties monitoring Roxas.”</p>
<p>“Good stuff.” And so, it went on; Xigbar read each file for its most relevant details, and Saïx took note of what needed to be done. In the same amount of time it typically took Saïx to complete <em> one </em> mission log, the pair processed several outstanding reports <em> and </em> coordinated each members’ next mission, including covert operations known only to them and Xemnas. Although Saïx’s room was left a mess of wadded-up papers and folders, his duties were nevertheless complete.</p>
<p>“Take it from me, ‘cause I know a thing or two,” Xigbar said, grinning mischievously as Saïx sat back. “Learn to work smart, not hard.” </p>
<p>Xigbar’s teasing shook Saïx from his impressed stupor, and with a smirk of his own he quipped, “Curious, then, how you’ve never done a days’ worth of hard work in all the years I’ve known you.”</p>
<p>“Oh-ho, nice one!” Xigbar laughed, and to Saïx, it sounded remarkably genuine for a heartless Nobody. Saïx felt the coiled tension he held in his shoulders ease minutely. Xigbar must’ve noticed, because he went on, “Park it on the bed, Moonbeam. That’s an order.”</p>
<p>Saïx looked at Xigbar, and when the other Nobody lifted a single finger towards the bed, he went without complaint. The older Nobody followed, cracking his knuckles obnoxiously loud as he said, “All that stress, it’ll make you go gray.”</p>
<p>“I consider it an inevitability,” Saïx replied, unzipping his coat at Xigbar’s wordless gesture. “A necessary sacrifice, for our allegiance to Xehanort’s crusade.”</p>
<p>The freeshooter laughed. “As if! Xemnas is a ‘bottle blonde,’ if you catch my meaning.” Xigbar’s words were somewhat muffled as he used his teeth to tug his gloves off, one after the other. He shrugged his own coat off his shoulders, letting the worn leather material slide onto the floor alongside Saïx’s. “Enough shop talk. When’s the last time you let someone work out your kinks?”</p>
<p>Refusing to give Xigbar the satisfaction, Saïx ignored the obvious double-entendre. “If I knew, I would tell you.” He tensed involuntarily as Xigbar climbed into the bed behind him, getting onto his knees behind Saïx, who looked over his shoulder to add, “Is this smart, or hard?”</p>
<p>“You tell me,” Xigbar replied, grinding himself against Saïx’s back even as he pressed his palm into Saïx’s deltoid, rotating his wrist against the hard knot of muscle. Although unpleasant at first, Saïx could not help the unconscious groan that slipped past his parted lips as the sharp pain immediately eased. It was a curious contrast to the insistent arousal pressed against him like a wicked promise. </p>
<p>“That’s it…” Xigbar chuckled, the low vibrations of his voice causing a shiver to run down Saïx’s spine as he anticipated his partner’s next move. </p>
<p>Xigbar didn’t disappoint. The freeshooter curled his fingers up and over Saïx’s shoulders, kneading into the taut muscle there until it, too, loosened. Saïx’s head dipped forward, putty in Xigbar’s skilled hands. Tension flowed from his body like waves beneath the waxing moon, leaving Saïx more rested than he’d felt in weeks. </p>
<p>“<em>Hmph. </em> ” Xigbar kissed Saïx’s throat, tongue tracing delicate patterns into the hollow, down to his collarbone, then back up to his ear, whispering, “Any interest in the <em> full-body </em>service?”</p>
<p>Saïx exhaled shakily, allowing his head to fall to the side, presenting himself to Xigbar’s affections. “If I didn’t know any better,” he murmured, “I would suspect that you orchestrated this entire debacle, just to invite yourself into my bed.”</p>
<p>“As if!” Xigbar scoffed, his breath raising goosebumps across Saïx’s skin. “But, now that you mention it—” </p>
<p>Abandoning all pretense, Xigbar cupped Saïx’s jaw and turned the Diviner’s head to bring their lips together in a heated kiss. The angle was terrible, but Saïx wasn’t bothered as he tugged Xigbar closer, using his long hair as a tether to lead him in. This had Xigbar gasping into Saïx’s mouth as the younger enthusiastically <em> tasted </em> him, lips eager and tongues delving deeply.</p>
<p>Time passed, although <em> how much </em> Saïx couldn’t say. Eventually, Xigbar broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, eye wide with remembered astonishment. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned, rutting shallowly against the younger Nobody. “<em>Sai… </em>”</p>
<p>Saïx smirked, satisfied and yet still <em> yearning </em> . He pushed at Xigbar’s shoulder until he had the freeshooter on his back, tousled hair and limbs spread enticingly across Saïx’s rumpled bedsheets. Saïx straddled his hips, a blossoming ache rising from between his spread thighs. He rocked forward, and felt every <em> inch </em> of Xigbar straining beneath him. The heat built, and with it, his excitement.</p>
<p>Xigbar chuckled as Saïx shamelessly oogled his prone form. “I have to admit,” he said, dipping his fingers beneath the hemline of Saïx’s undershirt. “It didn’t occur to me that <em> this </em> was how you planned on climbing the ranks.”</p>
<p>Saïx grinned—a sharp, wicked expression. “I won’t repeat myself again,” he growled, eyes flashing with desirous intent as he rolled his hips again, pulling a guttural moan from Xigbar. “I do not mix work… with <em> pleasure. </em>”</p>
<p>Beneath the exquisite radiance of Kingdom Hearts, Saïx was utterly resplendent. “Oh, <em> Moonbeam</em>,” Xigbar said, a smile—as genuine as a Nobody like him was capable of—spread across his face. To Saïx, it made Xigbar seem softer, less wearied somehow. Saïx kissed him again, more gently and thoroughly than before. This kiss was sweeter, and Xigbar enthusiastically responded to Saïx’s unspoken question. </p>
<p>Soon, the heat built, and as it did the pair moved together, chasing ecstasy. “C’mere,” Xigbar murmured, and Saïx went, blanketing his soon-to-be lover with his own body as they tangled themselves together, silent save for excited breaths and satisfied moans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>coda.</b>
</p>
<p>Saïx made his way down to the Gray Area far later than usual, tired as he ever was but entirely unbothered by the fact. The room was vacant save for Axel, who was laid out across one of the couches and scowling as if in pain. For Saïx, who was as relaxed and as close to <em> content </em> as he was able, it was a… <em> satisfying </em>role reversal.</p>
<p>Axel tipped his head back, watching Saïx as he approached. “Looks like <em> someone </em> had a good time,” he said. “But I’m beat. You can fill me in later. I’m not moving from this couch until the Dusks finish up with my room.”</p>
<p>Saïx regarded Axel critically, taking note of the dark splotches on this throat and exposed collarbones, as well as the beard burn dotted across his cheeks. “Judging from the state you’re in, I’d have guessed someone already <em> filled you in</em>. Perhaps repeatedly.”</p>
<p>“If I had a heart, I’m sure I’d be dying of laughter.” Wincing, Axel sat up. His hand went to his chest, right above his absent heart. “Anyway, you owe me <em> big time </em> for this. The fire suppression system in this place is no joke. I thought I was gonna melt, tryin’ to set it off. </p>
<p>“So, tell me,” he added. “Was it worth it?”</p>
<p>“Everything went according to plan,” Saïx replied. He shifted his hips slightly, and felt a <em> delicious </em> ache rise within him, a physical reminder of a sleepless, yet well-spent night. Saïx jotted down a quick note to himself, to deprioritize Xigbar’s room maintenance for another one… perhaps <em> two </em> evenings. </p>
<p>Axel was still wincing— and <em> still </em> rubbing his chest. Saïx quirked an eyebrow and with an exasperated sigh, Axel acquiesced to his wordless demand and unzipped his coat halfway down his chest. The redhead tugged the leather aside to expose his left nipple, sore and freshly-pierced.</p>
<p>“Like I said,” Axel groused. “You <em> owe </em>me.”</p>
<p>“Add it to my tab.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Saïx, you feisty minx, you. XD Thank you for reading, and if you liked this story please leave a kudos or a comment, or share the love over on my twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/radovanryn">@radovanryn</a>). Your encouragement and support means a lot, thank you. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>